New Moon
by Jayden95
Summary: What happened in New Moon to Alice and how did she feel about Edward moping around? Well now you can find out
1. Chapter 1

**New Moon**

**A/N this is New Moon from Alice's POV slightly OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any related books**

I slipped down the stairs almost jumping with joy (literally) and skipped too the unused dining table, "Good Morning" I called out in an animated voice, as an answer I heard Jasper laugh at my unusually chipper mood. Edward came and stood at my side to remind me to get to school. I'm in my senior year for the millionth time. You see my family are vampires and we never age after we became vampires so I'm 17 so is Edward (my brother), my other brother Emmett is 18 and so is his wife Rosalie, Carlisle is 28 I think and his wife and our mother is 31 I think and least but not least is my husband Jasper also 18.

We arrived at school and waited for Edward's girlfriend Bella Swan, _she's almost here _I thought and Edward read my mind just as Bella arrived. "Happy Birthday Bella" I called happily.

"Shh..." she hissed, seriously who doesn't love birthdays.

"Do you want your present now or later?"

"No presents" she scolded

"OK later then, did you like the camera from Charlie and the scrapbook from Renee?" I asked eagerly having seen them in a vision.

"Yeah"

"I think its great you're only a senior once might as well document the experience."

"How many times have you been a senior?"

(A/N) I'm going to skip to the party now)

Bella arrived we heard her car; Jasper kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand anxious. Carlisle walked over to the anxious girl "Sorry we couldn't rein Alice in" he whispered and I stuck my tongue out at his back.

"You haven't changed at all. I expected a perceptible difference but there you are red faced as ever." Emmett laughed

"Thanks Emmett" Bella said nervously.

"I have to step out for a second. Don't do anything funny while I'm gone." Emmett said winking at me. He was going to install Bella's new car radio.

"Time to open presents." I said smiling

"Alice I know I told you I didn't want anything-"Bella started but Edward gave me an evil look and Jasper pressed my hand seeing Edward's killer glare.

"But I didn't listen" I said cutting her off and Edward smiled as Jasper released my hand.

I handed her the empty box for her stereo and she opened the box astonished "Um thanks" she said and everyone laughed.

What happened next is blurry but as Bella opened mine and Edward's present she cut her finger causing Jasper to lunge at her Edward and I screamed "No" in unison as Edward pushed Bella into the table causing the dishes to cut into her arm. My mouth watered as her scent hit me and Emmett and Rosalie struggled to hold Jasper back. Edward was on top of Bella but no breath escaped his closed mouth.

Carlisle remained calm and ordered Emmett and Rose outside and Esme slipped out too. I handed Carlisle his bag and he ordered Edward outside and I followed soon after. I had a sudden vision _"We're leaving Frocks, I can't hurt Bella anymore" Edward said his face pained. _Edward stared at me nervously as I reached the family and I was shaking. Jasper pulled me close. "Alice I'm glad you know what I'm planning I just explained it to everyone else." Edward said calmly.

"NO" I lunged and Jasper held me back as I struggled to grab Edward, I wanted to hurt him.

"Alice" said Jasper worried he didn't release my arm for 3 seconds, long enough to use his powers to calm me down. I collapsed into the ground shaking.

"You can't do this it'll kill her" I screamed as Jasper grabbed me around my waist. "Brothers are supposed to respect their sisters." I screamed as Jasper held me back struggling.

"You're not my sister" Edward screamed and I collapsed again, I looked around at the shocked faces of my family.

"Can…can I say goodbye?" I said calmly.

"No a clean bream will heal better" he said an apologetically.

I went back with Edward, and then gave Bella a shirt similar to Bella's blood stained shirt. She apologized and I kept trying to help her relax so I could stay calm. Soon as Edward and Bella were out of earshot we began packing up and me and Jasper left all by ourselves and slipped into the night.

We weren't running long, not more than 10 minutes when Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me down. "Ali relax" he said as he sat down on a stump and I sobbed into his rock hard chest. No tears fell down my face but the sobs made my shake and Jasper tried to stay still but my desperate sobs rang into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N I know I claimed this was all from Alice's POV but there is one section from Jasper's**

I continued to sob tearless sobs, my whole body shaking and convulsing with each sob. I gasped for air struggling unneeded breathes. I felt my head hit Jasper's chest with many times and I knew it hurt him anger tugged at the parts of my brain not focused on the sobs. What was Edward doing? It was going to kill Bella and him?

**Jasper's POV**

Alice's tiny head hit my chest over 20 times and it hurt but I didn't cry out. The physical pain was nothing compared to the wounds of the newborn vampires from before, I still remembered the unbearable pain as the venom struck my skin. The emotional pain as I watched Alice suffer was beyond comparison. I wanted to make her feel better but my powers would only bring temporary relief from the pain suddenly Alice's emotions turned blank she was having a vision.

**Alice's POV**

"_Edward welcome to Denali" said Tanya avoiding Edward's agonized expression "your family is waiting." _

"Jasper" I gasped "we have to go to Denali" he nodded as helped my to my feet I shook nervously as I struggled to stay calm. Suddenly I felt Jasper touch my shoulder and relief flow through my body. Then we ran all the way to Denali without stopping and arrived just as my vision had ended.

"Edward" Jasper called his voice firm

"Sorry Alice" he muttered in a robotic monotone "Please don't look out for Bella's future she promised to keep herself safe." I nodded unable to form words watching my brother suffer when his earlier comment came to mind _You're not my sister _I shook as the comment stung, no matter what Edward thought he would always be a brother to me.

Edward looked at us then walked away muttering something about distractions; Jasper nudged me to remind he we had to hunt. I was distracted but managed to catch a couple small does. Jasper looked at my face which betrayed hurt and unbearable pain. He took a step forward and pulled me into a sweet embrace. I looked into his worried gold eyes and felt all the pain melt from the world.

We walked back to Tanya's tiny house set away from everything and everyone and I noticed Edward his eyes full of worry, he looked at me and anger became apparent on his hurt face. "How can you care about something like that at a time like this?" he yelled at me, I'd been thinking of finding out about my family, my past.

Jasper sensing my next move reached to grab me but I jumped my fist colliding with Edward's nose. The impact knocked us both to the forest ground and Jasper took a clearly defensive position over me. The rest of our family and Tanya's came running, Jasper's position had them all scared, and one wrong move from Edward and Jasper would attack. "You think you're the only one who cares about her," Jasper yelled at Edward "Well do you know what Alice has been through?" said Jasper running over the day's events in his head and Edward cringed backing off slightly fear in his every move.

"I'm leaving," said Edward is voice emotionless, robotic but pain evident on his pale face.

"No please Edward" said Esme a maternal edge to her voice, Edward ignored her and began to run. Esme sobbed lightly into Carlisle's shoulder and I felt horrible. Jasper came and stood beside me.

"It's not your fault," he whispered into my ear "come on" he led me into the house.

Suddenly I felt a vision coming _"So did you know the girl who claimed to have visions?" I asked a man, Jasper tense at my side "Yes" said the man. _I started to ask Jasper if we could go find the man tomorrow but he nodded knowing already what I wanted.

The next day we approached the house from my vision both of us nervous but Jasper kept a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I knocked on the door and the man invited us in, he wasn't really a man almost 100. "I'm looking for my grandmother's roots she lived her I think, she was sent to a mental hospital." I started "So did you know the girl who claimed to have visions?" I asked a man, Jasper tense at my side

"Yes" said the man "her name was Mary Alice Brandon, You look like her what did you say your name was?"

"Alice" I whispered

"Well" the man continued "I'm Dave and Mary's younger sister Cynthia was a friend of mine, you should ask her more. All I know is Mary could always guess things and said she had visions, I believed her but her parents shipped her off to a loony bin. Mrs. Brandon always like Cynthia better I don't know why." He finished

I looked at Jasper upset and we left to look for Cynthia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Thanks to all those people without whose support this story wouldn't be written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

Jasper looked at me obviously wondering if we should go look for Cynthia now or later, "Can we go now?" I asked and he nodded. The search for Cynthia proved very difficult because I didn't know her married name but soon I saw an old man who looked about the age Cynthia would be now. "Excuse me" I called and he turned "I'm looking for a Cynthia Brandon" I told him as he looked surprised.

"Mary" he whispered

"No I'm her granddaughter" I told him and he looked disappointed and pointed towards Cynthia's house.

Jasper and I began the long walk towards Cynthia's rundown cottage I was glad we'd dressed casually. I was wearing a simple green sundress and Jasper was wearing black dress pants and a pale blue dress shirt. As we got closer we noticed a young girl about 5 with dark hair and beautiful green eyes. "Hello is Cynthia there?" I asked the girl in a calm lilting voice and behind me Jazz laughed.

"Liz come inside now." screamed a young woman as she rushed to pick up the little girl.

"Ms. I'm Alice and this is Jasper my boyfriend" I told the woman

"What do you want?" the woman said rather harshly "you rich people come around begging my mother to sell her land I can't believe the contractors sent 2 kids this time."

Behind me Jasper growled to low for her to hear and sent out calming rays, "I'm hear to see Cynthia, my grandmother was her sister" I said faking a tiny sob.

"Oh, sorry I'm Mary, Cynthia's daughter" said Mary and welcomed us into her house. Cynthia sat on a wheelchair near the back of a dingy kitchen as we walked I had another vision _The clock struck 12 and pale sunshine shone in the dark, dusty kitchen _I looked at the clock 11:59 and grabbed Jasper pulling him into the shade to avoid the sparkling that would result if sunshine touched our skin,

Cynthia gestured for us to take a seat in a windowless living room and we sat down. "My grandma died three years ago and I've been trying to find out about her past ever since" I told Cynthia and she looked surprise when she suddenly caught sight of my face.

"You look so much like Mary; she was an amazing young girl. She was four years older than me and my role model" Cynthia began and Jasper and I listened intently "One day Cynthia wasn't her usual bubbly self and she became so sick she was hospitalized, she wouldn't eat or drink anything and became so thin. She would get headaches and faint so often that the doctors didn't want her out of their sight. I was only 8 but I remember it like it was yesterday. My mother never liked Mary much and said she was pretending to get attention but my father was so worried he spared no expense to help her" Mary gasped as Cynthia told her story and Jasper prodded me in the back to remind me not to sit so still and I began to fidget to with Jasper's hands as Cynthia continued "Once Mary got back from the hospital she was very thin and pale almost white often she would get very bad headaches and be stuck in bed again but then one day I went to the creak after my mother warned me the ice wasn't strong enough and I fell in but my dad came and saved me apparently Mary had had a vision that I was in trouble but no one believed her. Mom called them lucky guesses and dad ignored them. A few days later my mom called Dr. Barnes a very rude man who had opened a mental hospital, Mary cried when they took her away. Whenever we would visit Mary she looked sicker and sicker, she had dark circles under her eyes and bruises all over, and they kept her in a dark room and shocked her every time she had a vision. There was a doctor at the mental hospital named Calvin who told me I would help Mary get out, then 3 days later they found his body and Mary was gone believed dead." Cynthia finished crying, and I stared at her.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit another vision _Edward faced the Pacific Ocean phone clutched in his pale hand, "I can't stay her anymore" he said and dove into the ocean swimming south towards South America_ I snapped out of it and felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder, "Cynthia do you believe that Mary had visions?" I asked

"Yes" Cynthia said quietly "Why Alice?"

"Jasper call Edward please, he's going to South America" I told Jasper while Mary and Cynthia looked at me. Jasper took the phone from my hand and walked deeper into the living room "I also have visions" I told Cynthia who looked astonished

"How?" Cynthia asked

"That's how I found out you lived here" I said

"Mary could you get the box from the attic" Cynthia told her daughter "Alice I have something for you" she told me


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Thanks once again to those who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon Stephanie Meyer does**

Mary ran up the stairs soon as she was gone Liz cam over to me, and Jasper tensed I smiled at him but he moved to the side quickly. "Hello Liz," I said quietly

"Hello who's Mary Alice?"

"My grandma and your grandma's sister"

"Oh you're pretty"

"Thank you, you're pretty too" I whispered as Mary came down carrying a big dusty box. Cynthia reached into the box and pulled out a very dusty book and a couple of yellowing photographs. The first picture was obviously me, the hair was longer but still black and slightly spiky and the girl was small dressed in a pale colored dress, she was 10 and smiled at the camera sweetly. The second was one of Cynthia and me together; Cynthia was obviously the pretty one from the sisters. Even in the black and white photograph I could tell Cynthia had cascades of blonde hair, blue eyes and pretty flawless skin.

Cynthia handed me the dusty book "this is Mary's diary, I would like you to have it" she told me, I thanked her gently me head spinning with the new information as we stood up to leave I turned to look at Liz. One second I was looking at the little girl's face the next I was having a vision _Edward stared at the empty room before him, he sat himself on the sofa knees curled to his chest. The pain of leaving stabbed at his chest as he struggled to stop the never ending tearless sobs. _I snapped out of my vision when Jasper's hand grabbed my arm, I once again thanked Cynthia and we made our way to the hotel room.

The tiny room didn't make me feel better I began to sob uncontrollably as Jasper held me against his chest. My head spun with the new found knowledge, my vision and Edward's accusations; _you're not my sister, how can you think about that at a time like this?_ Jasper did nothing to calm me down and once again I was grateful hopefully I'd feel better soon.

Jasper's POV

(A/N Once again I apologize Jasper's view will really help right now) I watched Alice as she cried or tried to, I felt sorry for her after everything that had happened in her life she didn't need Edward acting like an idiot. I knew her vision was about Edward but I didn't ask and she didn't tell me. Edward and she were so close. Closer than siblings usually were, Edward was the only one who would play games with her and would help her buy presents. I was the one she loved but Edward was closer to Alice than any one else besides me, she couldn't bear to see him suffer and this was killing him and hurting her and for that I hated Edward.

I tried to imagine how Bella would take it and quickly changed my mind not needing those images tugging at the corners of my memory for eternity. I remembered mine and Edward's conversation clearly; "Alice said you're going to South America, why?"

_To find Victoria, to protect Bella_

"Why'd you leave then?"

_It was my fault she suffered she could have died at the party_

"That would be my fault"

_No I exposed her to vampires_

"And I couldn't control my thirst" at that Edward hung up going back to whatever he was doing. Alice was calm enough now that she had sat up her head still leaned against my chest but her body no longer convulsed with sobs.

Alice's POV

Jasper was lost in thought when I calmed enough to be able to sit up, I still leaned my head against his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. "Feeling better" he asked

"Much better"

"I'm glad" he answered as I jumped up to change my clothes.

"I have nothing to wear" I screamed

"Wow she is feeling better" he muttered under his breathe,

"I heard that" I screamed and Jazz laughed.

**A/N Kind of pointless Edward's going to be in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Thanks once again to those who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon Stephanie Meyer does**

**A/N the Kangaroo Mafia will get you and put you in the KIMP (Kangaroo Institute for Mental Patients) if you don't review **

The next four months passed in a haze, all of us went to Cornell; Jasper and I were students while Carlisle taught part time, Esme was restoring a 17th century house and Rose and Emmett were in Europe. I'd gone to the mental hospital I'd been kept in and stolen my file then I'd went and looked at my tombstone it said; _here lies Mary Alice Brandon, born 1903 died 1916 may she rest in peace. _From the tombstone I'd inferred that for my family I died at the age of 13 and spent the last 4 years of my life in a loony bin.

I pulled out the file from the hospital and began to read;

_Veterans Affairs Medical Center_

_Name: Mary Alice Brandon Preferred Name: Alice_

_Age: 13_

_Admittance Date: October 13__th__ 1916_

_Release Date: December 21__st__ 1920_

_Problem: extreme amnesia, claims to be clairvoyant_

_Doctor: Dr. Jason Burkes_

_Treatment: Shocks_

_Notes: Mary claims to see the future often asks if she's in the present. Mind can comprehend only two times past and present says her brain needs to comprehend future as well. Was treated for 3 years by Dr. Michael Jones, every time as a seizure she forgets everything in her past, she claims seizures are visions. Disappeared after a strange blond stranger arrived at the VAMC, was released on December 21__st__ after being assumed dead._

Once every 2 weeks I went over to see Edward at first Jazz came along but eventually he stopped coming along. This particular day Jazz drove me to the airport and growled at 18 different guys I giggled and dismissed it every time. "I wish I could come to Isle Esme too." Jazz said as we waited for them to call my flight.

"You can"

"Yeah but Edward's really depressed and then you get upset so it just kind of throws me off"

"Really"

"Yeah" Jazz whispered in my ear as the intercom called my flight he kissed me goodbye as I walked towards the gate. I was greeted with more stairs as people noticed my designer outfit; I was wearing a designer sleeveless white dress, black sash and yellow flowers climbing up the dress and black shoes with a yellow lily as the heals.

As soon as I sat in the plane I pulled out my old diary and snapped the lock because I doubted Cynthia had given me a lock. Every page was the same until I arrived at the last page, it wasn't written in the same small scrawl as the rest but instead it was a smooth flowery cursive:

_Dear Alice,_

_Because of your regular mental lapses and amnesia troubles, I thought I'd give you a note to explain what you've become hopefully you'll be able to keep this diary. My old acquaintance James has decided to kill you in order to save you I'm turning you into a vampire. Your ability to see the future will guide you, you must rely on it. Go to the Biloxi State Prison and help release Cameron Lyon and he will help you. James will probably kill me but I wish you luck in your new life, I hope you will help destroy him._

_Calvin_

I looked at the note and recalled the note I'd been holding in my head when I became a vampire;

_Dear Alice,_

_You are a vampire_

_Some vampires have_

_You can foresee the_

_Knowing the future _

_Yours Truly_

They were quite similar suddenly I noticed we'd arrived in Rio de Janeiro, I took a cab to the west coast and took a boat to Isle Esme, where Edward waited. I hadn't expected Edward to be well but I hadn't expected what I saw; Edward was a mess he was wearing the same clothes that Jasper had managed to get him changed into a month ago, his hair was messy and so matted I couldn't tell the color and his eyes were blacker than black.

_You haven't been hunting_ I thought

"No" came his robotic reply

_Do you know what you look like _I recalled the image of him so he could see

"No"

_You need to hunt_

"No"

_Edward it's not your fault_

"It is" I turned to walk out the door "don't leave yet"

_Ok but you need to hunt, I'll get you some blood_

"Ok" Edward muttered, I grabbed a thermos and went out hunting long enough to fill myself and the 3 thermos' (the other 2 picked up at the market)

After I got back to the cottage I more or less had to spoon feed the blood to Edward I think a child would have faired better. I expected angry at my thoughts but Edward gave no response. "Alice how do you think Bella is?" Edward asked weakly.

I dug into the future until I got a vision _"How about we go to the movies on Friday?" Bella asked Mike Newton nervously _

"_Sure" was his reply_

Edward looked at me with dark eyes "She's going out with Mike Newton, I'm going to kill him."

**A/N What do you think Edward will do now**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N Thanks once again to those who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon Stephanie Meyer does**

**A/N Looks like my last A.N. worked I got 2 reviews besides the usual one from Jazzlover95 in 2 hours. To the person who called me a sicko I think it was CullenDancer or EmmettDancer I like New Moon and it doesn't ,matter that the Cullen's weren't their so I'd prefer not to be judged by my opinions Thank You. I don't mind flames but I'd rather not be criticized on my favorite book or character. **

I looked at Edward and I felt angry flare up "You wanted her to move on and she did what's the problem."

"You don't understand"

_What _I thought and began to sing the national anthem in my head

_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave  
o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

That's as far as I got before Edward interrupted "Sorry Alice"

_Its okay, you need to relax let's play chess_ Edward nodded and we started playing the game was shorter than usual but Edward won, he was beginning to look like himself he'd changed into clean clothes, washed his hair and his eyes were almost gold again.

I felt another vision coming _Edward was lying on the sofa and looked just like before, his eyes blacker than ever before. _I looked over at Edward he looked away obviously ignoring the vision. I picked up the phone just before it rang it was Jazz

"Hi Jazz"

"Hello you were supposed to come back today"

"I forgot I'll stay a few more days"

"I'm coming actually I'm here"

I ran to the door faster than usual "Jazz" I yelled as I put my arms around his neck, Jazz looked over my head at Edward, it really wasn't that hard because I barely reach his shoulders. Edward was drinking blood out of a thermos his eyes getting golder with every cup. _Edward can you leave so Jazz and I have privacy _I thought

"I think I'll go for a walk" muttered Edward

"Ali I missed you" Jazz whispered, we could hear Edward outside and our conversation was meant to be private.

"Is Edward really better?"

"No he's just good at hiding his emotions from you"

"I'm glad you came"

"I'm not" I stuck my tongue out at Jazz and he laughed, "Did you find out anything about Mary Alice?"

"Yeah" I said and pulled out the diary and showed him the letter at the end and then told him the words from the letter in my hand when I first became a vampire.

"That's weird, why would he write 2 different letters?"

"I don't know"

"Did you read the rest of the diary?"

"Yes" I opened the diary to the first page, 11th birthday

_March 8__th__ 1914_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life; I was at the hospital on my birthday. I feel much better than I did last week but still horrible. Two weeks ago I started getting really bad headaches and when I closed my eyes I saw flashes of things that hadn't happened yet and then last week I saw Cynthia falling down the stairs but then I stopped her and fell myself. Then I had to go to the hospital and the headaches got even worse. I just wish they'd go away, mom says I'm lying to get attention because I'm jealous of Cynthia and Cynthia calls them lucky guesses, I think I'm going insane._

_Mary Alice Brandon_

Edward came back soon as we finished, "You know what I want to do?" he muttered

"No" answered Jazz

"I want to rip Mike Newton to shreds then steal an alpaca, go to the Volturi then go insane and join the Kangaroo Mafia." He said in one breath and I laughed. Suddenly I had another vision _Bella stood at the edge of a cliff, she arched her back and jumped into the water, she did not resurface. _Instantly I went back to singing the national anthem.

_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?

Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream:  
'T is the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave

_**!**____And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion  
A home and a country should leave us no more?  
Their blood has wash'd out their foul footsteps' pollution.  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand,  
Between their lov'd homes and the war's desolation;  
Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land  
Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us a nation!  
Then conquer we must, when our cause. it is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust"  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave

"Ali what did you see?" asked Jazz I didn't speak.

**A/N Jazzlover95 my friend and faithful reviewer gave me the suggestion about Edward and the Kangaroo Mafia and as her friend I decided to give her a small section of my story anyone who reviews with a good idea will get it in the next available chapter. If you don't review then Edward will rip you to shreds steal an alpaca then join the Kangaroo Mafia and will be out of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to mrscullen321 for reviewing, getting a story alert, and favouriting this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ******

I was frozen on the spot as Edward went through my thoughts, I quickly started counting to a million in German and he averted his gaze. "Geeze Alice what did you see?" He barked at me.

"Nothing" I answered barely managing to keep my voice normal, I excused myself and sat on the bed in one of the many rooms in Isle Esme, Bella was going to die in a few days, I had to get to her now. I scrawled a note to Jasper to tell him what happened;

_Dear Jasper,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this it's what's right. I know I vowed not to go back to Forks but I have no choice._

_Love _

_Ali_

Then I ran faster than ever before, I didn't bother to stop even when I got to the Atlantic Ocean I just kept swimming. I doubted I'd be able to save Bella but at least I could comfort Charlie. I grabbed the phone seconds before it rang Jasper was back in Denali "Jasper, Bella's going to jump." I cried and Jasper hung up I'd promised not to interfere.

I arrived at the airport in Mexico exhausted and quickly bought a change of clothes from a fancy shop and bought a Dolce and Gabbana dress and barely made my flight to Seattle. I ended up getting Carlisle's Mercedes and driving as fast as possible to the Swan residence.

Soon as I entered the house I ducked into the shadows and instantly felt sorry for Charlie then I suddenly heard arguing it was Bella and a boy;

"Stop Jacob its Carlisle's car I know" Bella screamed

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, take me back"

"No take yourself back" said the boy and I heard Bella's truck park in the driveway and Bella get out and walk to the door. She saw me and ran to hug me but then noticed my eyes and apologized. After a quick conversation I went out shopping, hitting some fancy boutiques in Olympia.

I bought tons of dresses; a black sleeveless Miu-Miu dress, a green emperor waisted sun dress, a thin strapped black and white dress and a red halter I managed to hunt a deer and still make it back before my hour was up.

**A/N I told mrscullen321 that my copy of New Moon had been borrowed so I could not get complete quotes from the book and I might not review in a while or I'll borrow the book from a friend (hint, hint Jazz)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Jessie-Edward without whom this chapter would not be written (she gave me her copy of New Moon)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ******

I got back and sat on the couch waiting for Bella to finish, I was so worried if Edward found out about this I was dead. I was sitting on the sofa Bella had set up like a bed when she came in to the room I smiled "thanks" I said.

"You're early" she said and I wrapped my arks around her

"Bella what are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know, I really have been trying my hardest"

"I believe you" I said, Bella began asking about Edward and I answered politely not really listening, I though back to Edward's pained face. Bella was trying her hardest to go back to normal but Edward was ignoring all of us. "And you think Charlie won't mind me being here?" I asked nervously

"Charlie thinks your great Alice,"

"Well we're about to find out" I said as Charlie's cruiser pulled up, I tuned out almost everything afterwards, soon Bella was asleep and Charlie made me breakfast. I held a napkin in my hand and pretended to eat dropping the food into the napkin.

"How bad was it?" I asked

"Real bad" Charlie answered

"Tell me about it I want to know exactly what happened when we left" I whispered, Charlie began to tell what Bella had gone through once we'd left and I felt bad but the way Charlie spoke it made me feel like Charlie though Edward was fine. If it was possible for Edward to commit suicide I wouldn't have a brother now and here Charlie sat acting like only Bella suffered.

All of us had suffered, Esme and I had spent nights sobbing tearlessly and Jasper had put up with the saddened emotions coming off of us, but Edward had been the worse he'd just left and wouldn't see anyone. I had managed to convince him to see me and every two weeks me and Jasper would go done to Isle Esme, we normally had to spoon feed blood to him and make sure he bathed and changed.

I felt anger flare up and wanted to tell Charlie what had happened to Edward, to him he was a criminal who'd hurt his daughter. Charlie temporarily forgot I was Edward's sister the way he spoke. I wanted desperately for him to know the sad truth that nothing was perfect for Edward I fact it was worse than it was for Bella.

The next day Jason or Jacob the mutt came over; while I waited for him to leave I had a vision _"Bella why did you die?" Edward whispered, he ran past the ocean towards Italy to the Volturi,_ I ran and stood on the stairs "Bella" I muttered shaking unable to process anything "Edward" was all I managed to choke out as I shook. Bella tripped over Jacob and he carried her nearly unconscious form to the couch before she even realized it he scratched my face but didn't even leave a mark.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob screamed like this was my fault

"Bella, Bella snap out of it we have to hurry" I said trying hard to choke back sobs, Edward was going to die and I had to stop him.

"Stay back" the werewolf warned convulsing; he couldn't lose his temper now.

"Calm down Jacob Black you don't want to do this to close to her."

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus" he retorted and I was fighting tears again why didn't he understand why didn't I just kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed so far**

**Kristi B **

**Superevagelia **

**Andra-0415**

**Obsessivecullendisorder411**

**Jazzlover95 (for 5 reviews)**

**Mrscullen321**

**Jade Ember**

**Shlesha**

**Crunchingnumbers (for my first review)**

**Jessie-Edward (for giving me her copy of New Moon)**

**Sadly I'm still mad at Rockin' Cullen (for calling me a sicko)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ******

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus" he retorted and I was fighting tears again why didn't he understand why didn't I just kill him, but then I changed my mind deciding it would hurt Bella. I grabbed my phone and called Rosalie, I couldn't believe what I just heard. Edward was going to Italy my brother was going to kill himself.

I tried to explain the story to Bella without crying "Bella, Edward isn't calling back, he believed her" I whispered almost sobbing

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND" Bella said

"He's going to Italy" I muttered, Bella finally agreed to come with me to Italy to save my brother. God please, please let Edward be okay. I begged the lord, for the first time in almost a century I begged in my head.

We barely made the flight and I was still begging in my head. I spoke to Jasper and began begging to Jasper but not for Edward's life for his. I couldn't bare to see my love hurt, if the Volturi granted Edward's wish Emmett and Jasper would die fighting and if they didn't and Edward revealed our secret they would try to defend him and die. I couldn't lose Jasper not after everything we'd been through. (A/N Stephanie Meyer has way to much dialogue and I'm cutting it out, it makes my fingers hurt, also this is been modified to suit my needs).

I finally worked up the nerve to tell Bella my plan "I might just change you myself" I muttered. Bella became ecstatic and tried to convince me to bite her now; I talked her out of it and waited till she was asleep till I began begging god again _God please just let Edward and Bella make it out of this alive and let Jasper or the rest of my family stay in Denali and I'll never ever ask for anything again, Please_ I felt like an idiot whispering the same words over and over again till it became a mantra or a drug.

We finally arrived in Florence and I left Bella standing outside while I chose a car to steal, I managed to find my all time favorite car a yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. I managed to find a set of keys hidden in the gas compartment. Soon Bella and I began the drive to Volterra; I was still chanting my prayer in my head as I drove glad for my amazing vampire reflexes. I doubt any human can drive while not only chanting a prayer in their head but being extremely worried about the lives of their family, friends and themselves.

The guard was easily bribed into letting us into Volterra and I have a gift of driving on sidewalks. I commanded Bella to go find Edward and tried to find a parking space among the crowds. I continued my chanting than parked the stolen car and ran to where Edward and Bella stood. I noticed Felix and Demetri stood with Edward crouched protectively "Let's behave now, there are ladies present" I said to the pair and watched their expressions change. 

**BTW I didn't notice the spelling mistake in Chapter 1 until I was going over my reviews please vote on whether or not I should leave it as "We're leaving Frocks" SO far I person says to leave it please vote. Please review I got 4 reviews today and I updated twice my goal is 5 reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Last chapter**

**A/N sorry I didn't review I was grounded then Fan fiction wouldn't let me sign in**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I stared over at the guards but soon Jane appeared and we followed her into the lair of the Volturi. Things were a blur as Aro began to make his verdicts known but then I remembered my earlier vision. I walked over to Aro and pressed my hand to his and every memory, every vision flowed into his head; Edward growled as he saw my last vision, Bella as a vampire.

Soon Aro let us leave and we were on the plane back home, Edward was to busy to notice me thoughts but Bella looked horrible and dead. Once we arrived at home I wanted more than anything to run into Jasper's arms but instead I stood there looking at him and reading the love in his eyes.

We drove home and Edward went over to Bella's to make up for the months he's been gone. Suddenly I had a vision of Bella asking us to vote on her humanity. I quickly explained it to everyone and they looked anxious.

Once Bella arrived we voted everyone except Rose and Edward voted yes. Edward stormed into to the living room and I heard a crash one of Esme's precious vases had been destroyed. When Bella asked me to change her right away I was grateful for Edward to stop her. Carlisle agreed to change her in three weeks but I knew Edward had another plan up his sleeve. Well all was good and right now, at least. But one thing was eating at me how did Jacob fit in to the story?

We found out a couple days later when Sam the Alpha of the werewolf pack came to see Jasper and I because we hadn't signed the treaty. He quickly explained it to us "Bella wants to be changed that shouldn't break the treaty. " I told him

"You're right, Bella can be changed on her own freewill but none of the other pack can know. Jacob is like a brother to us and we can't have him hurt but I understand how Bella feels and this is her choice no one should interfere with that." Sam answered before walking away.

Yeah, now everything was right Bella and Edward could be happy and so could the rest of us.

The End


End file.
